Happy Birthday My Love
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: "Aku dan Vanguard, mana yang lebih penting?" "Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu." "Kita putus!" / HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISAKI / RnR?


**Disclaimer :** Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Ito & Bushiroad

**KaiSaki Fanfic :** Happy Birthday My Love © Maritha El Sephira

**Pair :** Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship

**Rate : **T

**Warning :** OneShot – OOC – Typo (maybe)

**Summary :** "Aku dan Vanguard, mana yang lebih penting?" "Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu." "Kita putus!" / HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISAKI / RnR?

**— HAPPY READING —**

* * *

><p>Sore yang cerah di <em>Card Capital.<em> Seorang gadis tengah membersihkan rak dan membereskan kartu-kartu dagangannya. Selagi memasukkan kartu ke dalam kardus, gadis itu menghela nafas kecewa. Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat karena suatu hal. Detik berikutnya, pintu toko itu terbuka.

"Maaf, kami telah tutup," gadis itu berucap sambil terus merapikan kartu-kartunya. Saat dia menengadahkan kepala, barulah dia tahu siapa orang yang baru datang itu.

"Hei," pemuda itu menyapanya. Dia segera menarik sebuah kursi, lalu duduk menghadap ke arah si gadis.

"Kai?" Gadis itu menatap sang pemuda dengan bingung, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya bersikap tenang seperti biasa. "Darimana saja kau?"

"Aku pergi ke pameran Vanguard," Kai menjawab, "pamerannya tidak terlalu buruk. Seharian ini aku bertarung melawan beberapa petarung kartu."

"Oh," ujar Misaki sembari tersenyum. "Apa kau tahu hari apa ini?"

Kai mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sabtu," dia menjawab singkat. "Tidak bisakah kau memeriksanya sendiri?" Tangannya bergerak, mengambil kalender yang berdiri di atas meja kasir. Dipandanginya kalender tersebut. Tanggal 1 November, yang jatuh pada hari ini, dihiasi oleh sederet huruf berwarna merah. Huruf-huruf itu membentuk kalimat _'ULANG TAHUN MISAKI.'_

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu?" Kai bertanya dengan nada datar.

Rasa kesal yang sedari tadi ditahan Misaki, akhirnya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kau tidak ingat ulang tahun kekasihmu, tapi malah pergi ke pameran Vanguard?!" geram Misaki.

Kai tetap bersikap tenang. "Ayolah, kau tak perlu marah. Itu hanya ulang tahun."

Misaki menatap Kai, kemudian mendesah kecewa. "Aku dan Vanguard, mana yang lebih penting?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Kai kebingungan. Pemuda berambut coklat itu berpikir selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu," jawabnya.

Misaki menundukkan kepala, hingga poninya menutupi mata. "Putus," ujarnya pelan.

"Apa?" Kai mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kita putus!" Misaki mendongakkan kepala dan menatap mata pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Kai sudah sering melihat Misaki marah. Biasanya, gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya itu hanya akan menendang orang yang membuatnya kesal. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Gadis itu menatap Kai dengan mata birunya yang telah lembab oleh air mata. Melihat hal itu, Kai tidak berkutik sedikit pun.

Selama beberapa saat, toko itu terasa hening dan sepi. Baik Kai maupun Misaki, tak ada yang berbicara. Akhirnya, sebuah suara pun keluar memecah keheningan. "Kenapa kau harus marah? Itu hanya ulang tahun. Kau akan mengalaminya lagi tahun depan."

Misaki menatap Kai dengan mata membulat. Pemuda itu tetap terlihat tenang dan datar setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Air mata Misaki mulai mengalir menuruni pipi. Perkataan Kai membuatnya marah, kesal, sekaligus kecewa. Dengan tangan, dia menutupi wajahnya. Dia menangis.

Kai terkejut, bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia pun meraih tangan sang gadis. "Tokura, aku..."

"Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu memanggilku Misaki?!" Gadis lavender itu menepis tangan Kai. "Aku membencimu!" Dia berteriak sambil terisak, kemudian segera berlari keluar dari toko dan menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Kai yang masih terdiam hanya berdiri terpaku.

_"Aku membencimu!"_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di benaknya. Dia tak menyangka akan mendengarnya keluar langsung dari mulut Misaki.

"Uh, Kai?" Suara seorang pria yang menyebut namanya membuat Kai membalikkan badan. Di sana, Shin berdiri dengan Assisti-cat yang melingkari bahunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kai terdiam, membuat Shin bingung karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Tiba-tiba, pria berambut hijau itu tersadar akan sesuatu. "Aku tahu! Kau ingin bertemu Misaki dan memberikannya hadiah, bukan?" Shin tersenyum lebar. "Dia pasti sangat senang!"

Kai mulai merasa bersalah. _Apa melupakan_ ulang tahun _Misaki merupakan_ kesalahan yang besar? _Bukankah itu_ hanya hari biasa yang terulang setiap tahun? __Benaknya terisi oleh pikiran-pikiran itu.

"Kau tahu, tahun ini mungkin adalah ulang tahun yang terbaik baginya. Setidaknya, itulah yang dia katakan." Ucapan Shin membuat Kai bingung. Pemuda itu menatap Shin, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Tadi pagi, Misaki mengatakan padaku bahwa ini adalah ulang tahun pertamanya sebagai kekasihmu. Karena itu, ulang tahun kali ini adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya," jelas Shin.

Kai kembali terdiam. Sekarang, rasa bersalahnya tumbuh semakin besar. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Kai membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah keluar dari toko. Shin memandangnya bingung, sementara Assisti-cat hanya mengeong pelan.

**-oOo-**

Siang itu, _Card Capital_ ramai seperti biasa. Para pelanggan sibuk bertarung kartu, memperbaiki _deck,_ atau hanya menonton pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung. Tiba-tiba, pintu toko terbuka.

"Selamat datang." Dengan nada datar, Misaki menyambut pelanggan yang baru datang. Gadis itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun dan tatapannya tetap tertuju pada buku yang ia baca.

"Halo, semuanya!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memasuki _Card Capital._ Tangannya terangkat, menyapa teman-temannya yang tengah duduk bersama di dalam toko. Di belakang pemuda pirang—yang bernama Miwa—itu, Kai berdiri dengan tenang.

"Yo, _nee-chan!_ Selamat siang!" Miwa menyapa Misaki, lengkap dengan senyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Selamat siang," Misaki membalas sapaan Miwa, kemudian matanya menatap Kai selama beberapa detik. Kai pun menatap mata gadis itu. Pada akhirnya, kontak mata itu diputus oleh Misaki, karena dia kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Miwa menatap kedua sahabatnya. Matanya berpindah dari Kai ke Misaki, lalu ke Kai lagi, kemudian kembali ke Misaki, begitu seterusnya. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" Miwa pun bertanya pada akhirnya. Tingkah yang ditunjukkan sepasang kekasih ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka bahkan tidak saling bertegur-sapa.

Miwa pun tersadar akan sesuatu. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Sayangnya, kedua orang yang ditanya oleh Miwa tidak merespon apa pun. Misaki terus membaca bukunya, sedangkan Kai berjalan menuju salah satu meja, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi. Miwa pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kai dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Halo, Miwa-kun, Kai-kun," Aichi menyapa mereka ramah. Saat itu, dia tengah menonton pertarungan antara Naoki dan Shingo. Tidak hanya Aichi yang menonton pertarungan itu, Morikawa, Izaki, dan Kamui—bersama kedua pengikut setianya—juga ikut menonton.

Selama beberapa jam mereka saling bertarung kartu dan mengobrol, tetapi Kai tetap diam. Dia lebih diam dari biasanya. Bahkan dia belum mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Kai-kun, apa kau ada masalah?" Aichi bertanya.

"Kalau kau mempunyai masalah, katakan pada kami!" Kamui ikut berbicara.

"Bukankah dia memang selalu bermasalah?" Morikawa berucap.

"Kau yang selalu bermasalah," Izaki merespon perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Di meja kasir, Misaki dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dia menatap Kai dari kejauhan, tapi bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tak apa," Kai menjawab singkat. Pemuda itu pun bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku pergi," ucapnya seraya berbalik menuju pintu.

Saat mencapai meja kasir, dia menatap Misaki, tetapi gadis itu mengalihkan mata pada barisan kata di bukunya, walau tidak benar-benar membacanya. Misaki berusaha menghindari tatapan Kai. Pada akhirnya, Kai memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya dan keluar dari toko.

"Miwa-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Aichi bertanya pada Miwa dengan suara pelan. Dia tidak ingin Misaki mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar," jawab Miwa sambil berbisik. Pemuda pirang itu sebenarnya heran. Misaki dan Kai memang beberapa kali bertengkar, biasanya karena hal kecil dan keduanya saling keras kepala, tetapi mereka tidak pernah saling diam seperti saat ini.

"Bertengkar dengan kekasih, sehari setelah ulang tahun? Menyedihkan sekali," Morikawa berucap dengan suara yang _sangat mungkin_ didengar oleh Misaki. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan iblis.

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu itu," ujar Izaki sambil tersenyum kaku kepada Misaki.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mengatakan apa yang ada di otakku," Morikawa berpose layaknya seseorang yang pintar, "dan aku berpikir bahwa hal itu menyedihkan! _Hahaha!"_ Perkataannya tersebut didengar oleh Misaki yang tetap memandangi mereka semua dengan tambahan aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Diamlah, _Makemi!"_ Kamui menutup mulut Morikawa dengan tangannya, sementara Izaki membantu Kamui dengan menahan tubuh sang sahabat agar tidak memberontak.

"Kau ini memang bodoh," Reiji mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"SBPM, yo," Eiji ikut menggelengkan kepalanya.

"SBPM?" Miwa berpikir untuk menebak kepanjangannya. "Ah! Aku tahu!" ujarnya, "si bodoh pembuat masalah, yo!" Miwa menunjuk Morikawa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau..." Morikawa ingin berbicara, tapi mulutnya ditutup oleh Kamui. Alhasil, penggemar grade 3 itu meronta-ronta dan membuat Izaki kerepotan.

Miwa terkikik. "Bersemangatlah!"

_"E-etto..."_ Aichi hanya dapat sweat-drop saat memandangi teman-temannya.

"Anak-anak bodoh," Shingo membetulkan letak kacamatanya kemudian menggelengkan kepala, meremehkan.

"Wah! Apa ini perkelahian?" Naoki menatap terkesima tingkah kelima siswa Hitsue itu.

_Card Capital_ pun menjadi heboh dan untuk pertama kalinya, Misaki tidak melakukan apa pun. Dia tidak lagi menatap teman-temannya, tetapi kembali membaca buku. Dia sudah membaca paragraf yang sama berulang kali tanpa mencerna satu kata pun. Dirinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Mungkin memang menyedihkan. Terutama, karena dia tidak peduli padaku," Misaki berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang mendengar hal itu dan dia kembali ke bukunya, menjelajah tiap kata yang tercetak di sana.

**-oOo-**

Hari sudah malam. Matahari sudah digantikan oleh bulan dan Misaki baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia telah mengenakan piama putihnya dan segera duduk di tepi kasur sembari mengeringkan rambut. Gadis itu sendirian di dalam kamar. Assisti-cat sedang berada di ruang tengah dengan Shin. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan begadang dan menonton film bersama. Misaki tak bergabung. Dia tidak tertarik.

Saat tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap salah satu bingkai foto yang berdiri di atas mejanya, tepat di samping foto dia saat masih kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya. Itu adalah foto dirinya dan Kai. Misaki menatap foto itu, kemudian mendecih kesal. "Pemuda menyebalkan!" geramnya. Gadis itu menaruh handuk di meja kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidur sembari menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya melayang.

_"Misaki."_

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Misaki. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Tak ada siapa pun.

"Misaki!" Suara itu kembali terdengar. Asalnya dari luar jendela. Misaki membulatkan mata. Dia tahu suara siapa itu. Perlahan, gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Di luar, tampak Kai sedang menatapnya. Wajahnya tenang, tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda itu berdiri di sana, kemudian bertanya, "boleh aku masuk?"

Misaki mendengus kesal. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju pintu.

_Bruk!_

Suara dentuman membuat Misaki terkejut. Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian berbalik. Tanpa disangka, tubuhnya segera didekap oleh seseorang.

"Ternyata memanjat menggunakan tali itu tidak mudah," Kai berucap.

Misaki yang terkejut segera mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh. "Bagaimana kau dapat masuk ke sini?" tanyanya heran.

Kai menatapnya datar, kemudian menunjukkan gulungan talinya. "Aku memanjat ke jendelamu."

Misaki menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian menatap Kai. "Keluar dari kamarku!" dia menghardik kesal.

Kai menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau masih marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Misaki merespon pertanyaan Kai dengan dingin.

Pemuda itu tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Dia terlihat biasa saja. "Aku tahu ini terlambat," tangannya merogoh saku, mengambil sesuatu, "tapi, selamat ulang tahun, Misaki." Diperlihatkannya sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk persegi panjang yang dapat diisi foto.

Misaki mendengus kesal. "Aku tak butuh kalung itu," ujarnya dingin. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, tak ingin melihat wajah Kai. "Keluarlah!" dia memerintah.

Sekali lagi, mereka terperangkap dalam suasana yang hening dan sepi. Tak ada yang berbicara. Misaki merasa bahwa Kai akan segera pergi jika dia mendiamkannya. Tapi, perkiraannya salah.

_Dheg!_

Gadis itu dapat merasakan hatinya berdegup kencang. Kai memeluknya dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu mencium pucuk kepala sang gadis dengan lembut. "Kau dan Vanguard, mana yang lebih penting?" Kai mengeratkan dekapannya. "Tentu saja kau."

Misaki tersipu tipis setelah mendengarnya, tetapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah muda itu. "Jangan bohong!" Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Misaki. Gadis itu memegang tangan Kai, ingin melepaskan diri. "Semua pria pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama." Walau sudah berusaha keras, tenaga Kai jauh lebih kuat dari tenaganya. Dia tak bisa melepaskan pelukan Kai.

Kai mendekapnya semakin erat, kemudian berucap, "aku tak berbohong." Pemuda itu menyisiri surai lavender milik gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya. "Awalnya, aku pikir pertanyaanmu itu bodoh. Aku mencintai Vanguard dan aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi, kemudian aku tersadar," Kai berujar, "kalau aku bermain Vanguard tanpamu, aku akan merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Tapi, kalau kau bersamaku, semuanya akan terasa lengkap dan menyenangkan." Suara Kai menggelitik telinga Misaki. Gadis itu lumayan terkejut akan perkataan Kai. Biasanya, pemuda itu akan bersikap cuek dan tenang, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia mendekap Misaki dan membisikkan kata-kata yang tak pernah orang bayangkan akan keluar dari mulut seorang Toshiki Kai.

"Maaf."

Misaki memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Kai. Ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku," pemuda itu kembali berucap. Kedua tangannya hendak memakaikan kalung berliontin kotak itu ke leher Misaki. Tapi, tanpa disangka, Misaki menghindar. Kai menatap gadis itu bingung. "Aku tahu kesalahanku itu adalah kesalahan besar, tapi tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

"Mungkin semua yang kau katakan itu bohong,"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Kai menekankan.

Misaki terkikik geli, kemudian meraih kalung dalam genggaman Kai. "Aku tak peduli kau bohong atau tidak," Misaki memakaikan kalung itu pada Kai, "yang pasti, aku tak mau kau melupakan ulang tahunku lagi."

Kai menatap kalung yang kini tergantung di lehernya. Tatapannya pun berpindah ke arah Misaki yang tengah tersenyum lembut. "Aku tak akan melupakannya lagi," Kai tersenyum tipis. Kedua telapak tangannya bergerak menuju pipi Misaki, mengelusnya pelan. Hal itu berhasil membuat sang gadis tersipu malu.

Tiba-tiba, Kai teringat sesuatu. "Hei, Misaki, jika kau memberikan kalung ini padaku, itu berarti kau belum mendapat hadiah, bukan?"

"Aku tak butuh hadiah, Kai," gadis itu menjawab.

"Tapi aku ingin memberimu hadiah."

Misaki menyilangkan tangannya dan menutup mata, terlihat tenang seperti biasa. "Terserah padamu. Tak peduli apa yang kau berikan, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Detik berikutnya, kedua bola mata Misaki membulat. Kai melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia duga. Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir Misaki. Kecupan lembut yang membuat gadis lavender itu terkejut sekaligus tersipu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kai pun melepaskan bibir sang kekasih. Pemuda itu menepuk pelan kepala Misaki. "Jadi, apa kau senang dengan hadiahmu?"

Misaki menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Wajahnya sudah berubah semerah tomat. "Ja-jangan menciumku tiba-tiba seperti itu, Toshiki!" Misaki memekik. Dia memejamkan mata saking malunya.

Kai menyeringai tipis. "Apa yang tadi kau katakan? Toshiki?"

Misaki menatap Kai. Sebelumnya, dia memang tak pernah memanggil Kai dengan nama Toshiki. Tapi, entah mengapa dia menggunakan nama itu tadi. "Diamlah!" Gadis itu memberengut kesal, merasa malu.

Kai terkikik, membuat Misaki terkejut akan hal itu. Perlahan, tangan Kai mendekati pipi Misaki dan mencubitnya, gemas.

"Hentikan, Kai!" pinta Misaki.

"Tidak akan," Kai berucap, "panggil aku Toshiki, seperti tadi, lalu aku akan melepasmu."

Misaki menghela nafas, pasrah. "Lepaskan, Toshiki," dia berujar pelan.

Kai pun menarik kepala Misaki mendekat, kemudian dia mencium kening gadis itu. Misaki terkejut.

"Baiklah," ujar Kai setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menepuk pelan kepala Misaki. "Aku akan pulang," ujarnya. Misaki hanya mengangguk.

Kai pun berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka. Misaki menatapnya bingung. "Toshiki, kenapa kau tidak keluar lewat pintu?"

"Kalau aku keluar lewat pintu, Shin akan salah paham dan mengira aku telah diam-diam masuk ke kamarmu," jawab Kai.

Misaki mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi, memang itu yang kau lakukan."

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan pamanmu yang sedang marah," ucapnya.

Misaki terkikik. "Seorang Toshiki Kai takut?"

"Aku tidak takut," Kai menjawab tenang, "hanya tak ingin membuang waktuku untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Misaki menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Jawaban semacam itu memang menjadi ciri khas Kai.

Kai mulai menyiapkan tali dan kail yang akan dia gunakan.

"Baiklah, aku hanya perlu memanjat ke bawah," Kai berucap.

"Hati-hati, Toshiki."

Kai melirik Misaki. "Sepertinya, kau sudah terbiasa memanggilku Toshiki, hah?"

Misaki tersenyum tipis, kemudian menunduk. "Aku suka nama itu."

Kai menatap lembut ke arah kekasihnya selama beberapa saat. Dia senang mendengar suara Misaki memanggilnya Toshiki. Pemuda itu mulai memegang tali dan hendak memanjat turun. "Aku pulang sekarang," ujarnya.

Misaki mengangguk dan mengawasi kekasihnya yang tengah memanjat turun menggunakan tali. Setelah Kai menginjakkan kakinya di tanah, Misaki melambaikan tangan dan berucap, "sampai jumpa besok!"

Kai membalas lambaian Misaki kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

**-oOo-**

"Untunglah, kalian sudah berbaikan," Miwa berucap lega. "Melihat kalian bertengkar seperti itu, membuatku khawatir. Tidak hanya aku, yang lain juga khawatir."

"Mengapa kau harus khawatir? Kami dapat mengatasi masalah kami sendiri," Kai berujar sembari memeriksa kartu-kartu dalam _deck_-nya. Misaki tidak berkata apa pun dan tetap membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

Miwa tersenyum lebar. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu."

Tiba-tiba, pintu toko terbuka. Masuklah seorang gadis berambut hijau yang menggunakan seragam Akademi Miyaji. "Miwa!" dia segera menghampiri Miwa sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Akari! Akhirnya kau datang," Miwa balas tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," Akari menggandeng tangan Miwa dengan segera. "Ayo kita pergi!" gadis itu berseru riang.

"Baiklah!" Miwa terkikik melihat tingkah Akari yang sedang gembira itu.

"Kalian akan pergi kencan?" Suara Misaki menarik perhatian mereka.

"Iya! Miwa sudah berjanji akan mengajakku berkencan," Akari menjawab pertanyaan Misaki.

"Ya, kalau begitu, kami pergi," Miwa melambaikan tangannya, "sampai jumpa, _nee-chan,_ Kai!" Miwa dan Akari pun segera keluar melewati pintu.

"Mereka memang selalu riang," Misaki berucap pelan. Matanya pun berpindah pada Kai yang tengah menatapnya. "Toshiki, ada apa?" Misaki bertanya.

Kai menghela nafas pelan. "Ayo kita pergi kencan," ujarnya. Misaki menatapnya bingung. "Kita jarang berkencan," Kai berucap, "mungkin kita bisa pergi ke restoran, bioskop, atau..."

Tanpa disangka, Misaki mencium pipi Kai secepat kilat. Untungnya, orang-orang di dalam toko sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sehingga tak ada yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan Misaki.

Kai menatap kekasihnya yang tengah tersipu malu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sedangkan tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Misaki. "Aku anggap kau setuju dengan ajakanku," ucap Kai.

Misaki merengut ketika Kai mengacak rambutnya. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. "Jika kita bersama, semuanya akan terasa menyenangkan," mata Misaki menatap Kai, "itu yang kemarin kau katakan, bukan?"

Kai menganggukkan kepala. "Dan, itu adalah sebuah fakta," ujarnya. Tangan Kai menarik sesuatu dari balik kerah baju, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Misaki. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Misaki terkejut. Dia segera meraih benda dalam genggaman Kai, kalung dengan liontin berbentuk persegi panjang. "Darimana kau mendapat foto ini?" Misaki menatap Kai bingung. Foto di dalam kalung itu adalah foto dirinya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kencan pertama kita," jawab Kai, "Rabu, 15 Oktober 2014."

Misaki menatap kekasihnya, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kau mengingatnya?"

"Aku takkan melupakan hal-hal sepenting itu, Misaki," Kai mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya, "tidak akan pernah."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Halo, minna-san!**

**Saya persembahkan fanfic ini bagi yang sedang berulang tahun.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISAKI!**

**Btw, tanggal 15 Oktober itu ulang tahun perkawinan orang tua saya :D makanya saya pake di fic ini.**

**(Happy Wedding Anniversary, Mom & Dad!)**

**Akhir kata, mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Saya akan mencoba untuk membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi. Sampai jumpa lain waktu!**

**~Maritha El Sephira~**


End file.
